Open Invitation
by EllieGouldingLover
Summary: An open invitation match which pits Mickie James against a certain Canadian underdog.


**A/N: This fantasy match is set in WWE where Mickie James sets an open invitation match and the person who answers her is the Canadian underdog- Taylor Wilde.**

**Hope you enjoy and please R&R :)  
**

"As you all know tonight is open invitation night.. so if anyone in the back has the guts to take me on then come on out.." Mickie James bragged in front on a packed Toronto audience.

"Come on.." Mickie taunted still waiting for an opponent "Let's make this interesting.. I will put my WWE Women's title on the line."

The crowd roared in anticipation as Mickie lifted her title up showing what her opponent could win.

"Come on.. I know you all want to knock me down a peg." Mickie smiled pacing around the ring as if she owned it.

"Wow! I knew Toronto is full of cowards but this takes the.." Mickie began but was cut off by blaring music and a young blonde girl coming out from the curtains.

"Look at this King.. this is Taylor Wilde I saw her in TNA and if she is answering Mickie's challenge this will be one hell of a match." J.R commented.

Taylor made her way to the ring smiling and slapping fans hands. Jumping up onto the apron the young blonde jumped over the ropes clearing the lot and landing on the other side.

Mickie walked up to Taylor and spun her around so they were face to face.

"So your going to be my next victim." Mickie teased looking Taylor up and down with disdain.

"Damn straight.. but by the end of the night I will be new WWE Women's champion." Taylor snarled not backing down from Mickie.

"Well you can't challenge me as your not even part of the roster.. you are a TNA reject." Mickie laughed backing up slightly so Taylor didn't cheap shot her.

"About that Mickie.. I have been negotiating that matter with Mr McMahon and he said that if I win tonight's match I will get a full contract with WWE and your title." Taylor smiled.

The crowd cheered as Taylor was getting the upper hand in front of her home town.

"Fine time to take care of business then." Mickie growled as she threw her title to the ref and paced around the ring waiting for the bell.

Taylor began pacing as well trying to psych Mickie out.

Suddenly the bell rang and they both ran up and locked up quickly. Taylor was gaining the upper hand forcing Mickie down on her knees but Mickie mustered all her strength and pulled herself back up. Quickly Mickie grabbed Taylor's wrist pulling her into a wrist lock applying pressure as she kept Taylor's wrist close to her chest making sure Taylor couldn't counter. Taylor dropped to her knees trying to find a counter but her arm was killing her. Having an idea Taylor forward rolled but Mickie still kept the wrist lock on, trying the reverse she backward rolled but that didn't work, pulling her last trick out she got on her back and nipped up, as she did she reversed the wrist lock and put Mickie in the lock. Taylor then put Mickie into a hammerlock bringing her arm right up her back applying immense pressure.

"ARGHHH! ref watch her." Mickie screamed as pain began shooting up her arm.

The ref got between them and told Taylor to back up a bit. As Taylor let go and backed up Mickie seized the chance and speared Taylor to the mat slapping her in the face and slamming Taylor's head against the mat hard.

"Let her go come on 1.. 2.. 3.. come on Mickie." The ref ordered trying to get Mickie off Taylor.

Mickie stood up and began walking round the ring, arms in the air proud of herself, the crowd booing and cheering for Taylor.

Taylor eventually got up but Mickie was back on her in a flash. Pulling her hair she dragged Taylor across the ropes burning her.

"What's wrong Taylor.." Mickie smiled evilly as she pulled Taylor towards the post and began to hit her head off the turnbuckle repeatedly.

"Come on Mickie this is your final warning let her go now and back up." The ref warned once again.

"Fine.." Mickie growled and let Taylor drop into the corner.

Moving back Mickie took a run up and drop kicked Taylor in the face. Holding her face Taylor rolled out of the ring and dropped to the floor in agony.

"1.. 2.. 3.. 4.." The ref began counting but also kept Mickie from trying to get out of the ring.

By the count of 7 Taylor rolled back into the ring and tried to catch her breath as the ref continued to keep Mickie at bay. Mickie pushed the ref out of the way ready to kick Taylor's ass just as Mickie got there Taylor dazed her with a swift arm drag, both getting up quickly Taylor delivered another arm drag but this time Mickie rolled out of the ring holding her back.

"Come on!" Taylor screamed adrenaline coursing through her body, backed up by her home town screaming and cheering for her.

Mickie had had enough and just stood there knowing that if she got counted out she would still retain her title. Picking up on this Taylor climbed onto the top of the turnbuckle and without thinking twice she jumped off hitting a cross-body splash onto the unsuspecting Mickie James.

The crowd erupted as Taylor slowly got to her feet holding her stomach but she didn't care about pain at the moment she wanted victory and she could taste it. Picking Mickie up she threw her back into the ring and rolled in after her, crawling over she got on top of Mickie pinning her.

"1.. 2.." The ref counted but Mickie kicked out.

Taylor looked down shocked but knew not to let it get her down as Mickie could come back in a second. Picking Mickie up she Irish whipped her into the post and speared her in the mid section, going for it again she threw her into the opposite post and ran up again but this time Mickie countered by moving to the left and rolling Taylor up.

"1.. 2.." The ref counted again but this time Taylor kicked out.

As soon as Taylor sat up Mickie put her in a chin lock and began to choke her. Trying to get out of the move Taylor began to scratch and pinch at Mickie's arm but this was just annoying Mickie who applied it tighter.

"Do you give up?" The ref asked Taylor but Taylor shook her head.

"Die Taylor.. Die." Mickie screamed annoyed that Taylor wont give up.

Finding strength Taylor grabbed Mickie's hair and slowly began to rise up as she got to a certain point she quickly sat down causing her to do a jaw breaker move to Mickie sending her flying back.

Taylor struggled to breath but she couldn't do much about that as she saw Mickie hold her jaw and start to stand up. Taylor quickly got up but was met with a quick kick to the gut as Mickie set her up for the Mickie DDT, Mickie screamed in delight as she jumped up and planted Taylor fully on her head. Smiling sickly as she rolled Taylor on to her back Mickie crawled on top and counted along with the referee.

"1.. 2..." Just as the ref was about to count 3 Taylor kicked out weakly.

"NOOOO!" Mickie screamed pulling at her hair.

Angry Mickie picked Taylor up and bent her backwards, moving her hair out of the way Mickie planted Taylor with a long kiss as she was setting up her finisher. Wiping her mouth Mickie let go and was about to do the spin kick but Taylor ducked under it and faced Mickie. As Mickie missed the kick she spun around and faced Taylor just as she was about to do another move Taylor kicked Mickie in the gut and set her up for the northern-lights suplex as she slammed Mickie down she bridged up, pinning her.

"1.. 2.. 3..." The ref counted.

Taylor let go and stood up elated. The ref walked over to the far end of the ring and grabbed the belt off the announcer.

"Here's your winner and new WWE Women's champion.. Taylor Wilde." The announcer called causing the whole crowd to erupt into applause and celebration.

Taylor looked in surprise as the ref handed her the belt and raised her arm in victory. Looking around she noticed Mickie still on the mat clutching her neck. Lifting the belt up high Taylor pointed towards the crowd smiling and thanking them. Going over to the ref she asked him to bring her a microphone, a couple of seconds later he handed her one.

Throwing the belt over her shoulder she looked around again at the audience and again at Mickie who had now sat up but seemed confused to where she was.

"What can I say.. you can never keep an underdog down." Taylor said cockily to Mickie and got out the ring strolling up the ramp showing everyone that she is now the boss.


End file.
